mePhantom
by Cordria
Summary: In the future, Earth is split between zombieslaves and their masters... until an accident with a portal frees one teenaged zombie of his master's control and sets him on a path to change the world.
1. Search

_Okay... This is an odd story... very AU. It's just a very wierd idea that popped into my head. I'm not much for AU stories, and I'm not too sure if I want to continue this... Please tell me if it's got potential!_

_

* * *

_

**mePhantom  
**A Danny Phantom FanFiction by Cordria

* * *

Chapter 1: Search

* * *

_Search keyword:mental+enhancement+chips …  
__--Search return:www.chipbase.ctr/mechips/2016.tlp  
__----Download information …done  
__----StoreInformation neuron:147.325.9.adg-147.325.9.aty …done  
__Accessing …_

It was 127 years ago when the first mental enhancement chips were produced. Hailed as the technological revolution of the century, these small chips were placed carefully inside the human brain. These meChips upgraded the mind, utilizing every section of space. They allowed the average person to do complex calculations, store terabits of information, and learn at seemingly impossible speeds. It was a wondrous achievement. Within a decade, over 90 of the population had meChips in their minds.

Created just a few years later, meWeb came into existence. meWeb was a world-wide, wireless internet system that allowed users to access the internet through their meChips. MeWeb was designed in various levels, from a high-level expensive service to a free service that included commercials. These commercials came in the form of intense cravings for whatever the adware was trying to sell. Most users in the early forms of meWeb used the free service.

* * *

_NewSearch keyword:mechips+mental+compliance+software …  
__--Search return:www.mcshare.mew/product /mcs/history.tlp  
__--Search return:www.chardisaster.ctr/info.tlp  
__--Search return:www.dreamhack.hkr/codebreak.tlp  
__----Download information …done  
__------Integrating data …done  
__----StoreInformation neuron:147.325.9.atz-147.326.0.qrd …done  
__Accessing …_

The creation of the Dream Mental Compliance Software was a milestone achievement in the history of meChips. Dream allowed people to program their minds to do certain tasks while the human consciousness drifted in a trance-like state. Menial labor, chores, or even exercise could now be done without the use of the human mind. The majority of the population used Dream on a daily basis within just a few years of its introduction.

In 2031, over twelve thousand workers reported to work at a factory in Char, Maine. Around 10:30, a fire broke out in the factory. The workers, deep within Dream, were unable to comprehend what was going on around them and unable to stop working until the preprogrammed time, could not evacuate the facility. The fewer than one hundred survivors of the incident described the horror of that day to the stricken public. The creators of Dream claim the workers died peacefully, unaware of what was happening to them. At the time, many in the public disagreed.

Dream was modified, allowing for outside programming in the event of an emergency. Keywords, such as "Fire" and "Quit" would snap workers out of Dream. However, allowing outside influences such as these also allowed for Dream to be hacked. The first virus, DreamWorm, wiped the programming of over 250,000 people in a suburb of Chicago and turned them temporarily into zombies before it was stopped.

MySlave, the next big evolution in viruses, created a voice-override sequence in the Dream software. Racing around the globe and infecting millions, the MySlave virus wiped the minds of its victims and turned them into slaves that would do whatever they were told to do. The virus was blocked, but more than 300,000 people were unable to be revived from the MySlave stupor and spent the rest of their lives as zombies. Despite MySlave and viruses like it, more than 98 of the world still used meChips and Dream weekly.

Then, in 2037, the zoopba bug appeared almost simultaneously in nearly three-quarters of the population. Permanently wiping the minds of nearly seven billion people, zoopba created a world of slaves and overlords. After only a few days on the rampage, the bug vanished – and was never heard from again. Although some allegations were brought up early after zoopba's release that the virus had been engineered to create slaves (called meZombies) for the wealthy of the world, nothing ever became of the allegations.

* * *

_NewSearch keyword:mezombies+children …  
--__Search return:www.mechip.mew/product /mechips/classe.tlp  
----__Download information …done  
----__StoreInformation neuron:147.326.0.qre-147.326.0.qtr …done  
__Accessing …_

When meZombies (more commonly referred to as MZs) are bred, class E meChips are installed in the brains of their offspring at the age of two months. Dream (version E.2.9) is downloaded and activated at the age of five months. Using the newest technology to train children, MZ children are ready to work alongside their adult counterparts by the age of four.

Class E meChips are available for a discounted rate of only GD$764.99 for 100 meChips and are guaranteed for fifteen years. Please contact our sales department for shipping and warranty information.

(Note: As found by the meChip convention of 2045, children of meZombies are not designated as being able to learn and think on their own. Without the use of meChips and Dream, MZ children would be vegetables all of their lives and would quickly die from starvation. MeChip, along with Dream, is working to preserve the future of our world.)

* * *

_NewSearch keyword:ghost+portal  
__--Search return:www.fentonworks.hom/ghostportal.tlp  
__----Download information …done  
__----StoreInformation neuron:147.328.9.ewr-147.329.1.are …done  
__Accessing …_

In 2143, a rouge group of experimenters in the realm of ectoplasmic entities (more commonly known as ghosts) reportedly opened a portal to a "ghost zone." This, if true, opens hundreds of new possibilities for the future of our world.

During the opening of the portal, it was stated that several MZs were injured. Two MZs – a male and female of fourteen years – were near the portal when it activated. A third MZ, another fourteen-year-old male, was supposedly inside of the portal at the time of activation. It is unknown how the odd energies of the portal affected any of the MZs. They are currently being studied for any side effects.

It should be mentioned that these experimenters are working outside of government controls and that none of their findings should be taken as fact. None of the information has been verified by reliable sources. This meWebsite, by printing these supposed findings, in no way supports this rouge group nor is agreeing with their findings.

* * *

_Search database birthrecords:mezombie1134572983 …  
__--Search return:record found  
__----Download information …done  
__----StoreInformation neuron: 147.326.0.qts …done  
__Accessing …_

Child: male.

Born: 14, January, 2128  
--3.8 kilograms, 52 centimeters

Current Status: Alive (excellent condition)  
--14 years old  
--72 kilograms, 1.8 meters  
--Rating: B7 (GD$563) ++(see note)

Parentage: meZombie 984726348, rated B2 (mother) and meZombie 1000042839, rated C4 (father-deceased).

Note: Supposedly involved in an accident involving large amounts of energy three days ago. Male is currently being studied for possible side effects.

_Continue to display record?  
--__Input:no_

_

* * *

_

_Search birthrecord mezombie1134572983:name …  
--__Search error:data not found_

_

* * *

_

_NewSearch database birthrecords:mezombie+name …  
--__Search error:data not found_

_

* * *

_

_NewSearch keyword:names …  
--__Search return:www.namelist.mew/  
----__Download information …done  
----__StoreInformation neuron:147.326.0.qtt-147.326.8.zda …done  
Accessing ..._

_Search information mezombie+name  
--Search error:data not found_

Who am I?

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

um... yeah. As I said... weird. Review? THANKS! This story might be trashed. I don't know if it's got potential to be a good story. I'm going back and forth. What do you think?!?!?!? _

Thanks for reading!

Cordria


	2. Thoughts

_This very wierd AU story got too many reviews for me to just dump without at least giving it an attempt. Please tell me if I'm doing okay?? I don't write AU stories for a very good reason... I'm not too good at them. If this is bad, I think I may set it aside for now and come back to it later - maybe take the time to switch it to the right universe. Give me your feedback! I demand it. :-)_

_

* * *

_

**mePhantom**  
A Danny Phantom FanFiction by Cordria

* * *

Chapter 2: Thoughts

* * *

MeZombie1134572983 slowly lifted the green and gold vase to dust underneath it. He ran the soft cloth carefully along the shelf and over the vase before setting it back down. He moved on to the next shelf without thought. This was his job. He had been assigned to dust the Master's house this morning. It was nothing new – he had been dusting once a week since he had been purchased by the Master. _Two months and eleven days,_ the meChip in his head helpfully informed him before noting that he was a nearly ten seconds behind schedule already and needed to keep moving. 

The boy easily slid the cloth over the remaining shelves, being exceptionally diligent around an odd-shaped ball inside of a clear box. The boy didn't even bother to think about what had happened last night. The meChip had quickly and thoroughly informed him that MZs do not have names, and it was not allowed for an MZ to be searching for a name. MZs can not think enough to wonder what their name might be. He was back to normal this morning: his mind was blank and thoughtless.

He skimmed the cloth over the back of the green leather couch, his movements precise and controlled. His body and mind were being controlled by an advanced computer program; his actions could usually be counted on and timed down to the second. Things were done in a specific order – the shelf with the vase was dusted at 10:03:55 a.m. and the couch was to be dusted at 10:06:30 a.m. Everything had a time and place.

Which left the question as to why he was behind schedule... Not that a meZombie would ponder such a question. MZs could not think on their own. That was why they were servants. That was why they used the Dream software. Their Masters were benevolent saints that kept them alive. The Masters fed them, gave them thoughts and movements, gave them life. MZs should not question the timetables that their Masters gave them. If a couch was to be dusted at 10:06:30 a.m., then the couch was to be dusted at that precise moment. Not at 10:06:40 a.m.

As meZombie1132472983 carefully arranged the golden pillows, his meChip sent a blare though his head. The boy hesitated, confused. _You are over five minutes behind schedule_, the chip snapped, _Move your feet. You should not be in here anymore._

The boy quickly set the last golden pillow into place, ready to leave the room. Suddenly, the door to the room opened. The MZ, in a fit of panic since he shouldn't be in the room anymore, dropped down behind the couch. He closed his eyes, waiting desperately for the meChip to tell him what to do. The meChip and Dream always told him what to do. He couldn't think on his own.

But the meChip was silent. Dream sent no impulses to his muscles. And so the boy sat still, crouched behind the green couch with the gold pillows, and waited.

"Is the transfer acceptable?" a nasally voice said.

The MZ shivered as he recognized the voice of his Master.

"No, no, no…" the voice trailed off.

The meChip happily supplied some information at this point. _He's talking on meWeb to Dr. Grey._ The boy didn't really care. He wanted to know what to do to get out of his situation, not who was talking to whom.

"Fine. Your conditions are satisfactory." There was a tense silence as the man listened to the voice in his head. "Actually no. The three new MZs aren't being any trouble. Yes, yes – I'm keeping a close watch on them. It's been over two months, my friend. If they haven't shown any signs yet…"

_He's talking about you_, the meChip interjected at the boy's half-thought question.

The Master paced to the back of the room, rustling papers on his desk. "Leave off. Can't you trust me to keep an eye on three MZs? They can't think, for Pete's sake. Don't you think _someone_ would notice if they were acting odd or their programming was malfunctioning? Sure, that one boy – the one that was in the portal when those maniacs turned it on – he was a bit off schedule yesterday, but not by a significant amount. A few seconds late. That's within acceptable limits."

The boy could hear the door creak softly as it opened. His meChip distantly sent in a request to get the door oiled on the next pass-through.

"Stop worrying, Damon. They're just MZs." The door clunked shut as the conversation was abruptly cut off.

MeZombie1132472983 remained crouched behind the couch for a long few seconds. He waited for the meChip and Dream to tell him what to do next. He was horribly behind schedule and that made his stomach twist itself into knots. After all the Master did for him, he was being repaid by shoddy work. The half-thoughts that filtered through the MZ's head made his hands tremble.

With a splash of terror, the boy finally realized that the meChip and Dream were not going to help him. He sat there, shaking violently. This had never happened before. What was he to do? MZs can't think… his half-thoughts raced in circles.

_We need to get moving_, a thought tickled in his mind. Gratefully, the boy got to his feet and stepped out from behind the couch. He didn't question where the thought had come from. He was used to getting orders. Sure, it hadn't sounded like the meChip and didn't feel like Dream… but it was an order. It was better than nothing. His stomach slowly untwisted as he relaxed. All was going to be well now. Someone was solving the problem.

_We need to check in to the office in a little under ten minutes. If we hurry, we can get there in time still._ The boy didn't hesitate as he walked out the door and began to hurry down the hall.

His meChip suddenly blared at him – he hadn't dusted the Master's library. It was in the schedule. The boy needed to keep to the schedule. The MZ stopped, turning around.

But that other thought overrode the fuming meChip. _We dusted the library last week. It's fine. We need to check in before we get caught._

The MZ stood still in the middle of the hallway. The two voices in his mind were telling him to do different things. He closed his eyes, waiting for them to come to an agreement on what he should do. It wasn't his decision, after all.

The meChip snarled at him. He needed to dust the library. He was behind schedule. He needed to report to the infirmary to be checked out. Something was obviously wrong with the Dream software. The chip sent a long list of things to do into the MZ's mind.

The boy brought his hands up to his head and rocked back onto his heels. The chip was making his head hurt. Too many things to do. Too many directions. The boy started to moan softly, sinking down to the floor. After a few seconds of silence, the meChip sent another blare through his mind. _Dust the LIBRARY!_

The force of the command was enough to drive the MZ to his feet. He took two steps towards the Master's library before the other voice once again trickled into his mind. _No_, the thought whispered, _We'll get into trouble._

MeZombie1132472983 smiled a bit at the return of that other voice. It felt… familiar… to the boy. The boy's half-thoughts swirled around a memory of what had happened the last time he had been off schedule. His software had been dumped and reloaded. It had been a very painful and scary experience. He didn't want to do that again.

So, for the first time in his life, the young MZ made a decision. He chose the soothing voice over the pain of the meChip. Not even realizing the momentous occasion, the boy headed quickly towards the office to check in.

* * *

Two hundred thirty-seven miles away, a large man sat at the terminal of a computer and tapped his finger against his chin. He seemed to be staring at the long stream of data, but his eyes were fixed in the distance. Vaguely, he reached up to scratch a long scar half-hidden in the black hair on the side of his head. 

"'839?" The whispered voice made him sit up slightly and glance over his shoulder. A young woman walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you watching them again?"

"I've told you not to call me that," the man rasped.

She smiled sadly as she watched the data flicker past on the screen. "Just him? You can't dwell on this too much."

"But it's my fault, '375."

"No it's not." She pushed her long hair out of her eyes and reached up to turn off the screen. "He'll be fine."

The man nodded, his eyes gazing blankly at the darkened screens. Then, with an ease that showed his months of practice, he pushed the boy out of his mind and dragged his bulk away from the computer. He looked into her eyes. "You pick a name yet?"

She shrugged. "I don't get this name thing of yours. Why do you care so much?"

"We _deserve_ names. We aren't just some zombies and we need to prove it."

"Fine." She watched him move towards the door before grinning. "Jack, I do kind of have a name in mind."

The man laughed. "I've told you not to call me _that_ either."

"Whatever." Her eyes sparkled as she gazed out the windows. Just outside the window a beautiful flower was blooming. Those delicate pedals had been the first thing that she had seen after she had woken up. They meant almost as much to her as the man standing before her. "I was thinking about Jasmine."

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

Darn it - it's going all Matrixy on me._

Thanks for the original reviewers who got me to write this chapter - hope it's okay! - MoonBIce, Arabic Blessing, Maffeoel, Induviduality is all it takes, NixedFreedom, Straying Life, Chaos Dragon, MoonrockBlink1772, Nonasuki-chan, Rakahn, southernstarshadow, Call Me Zaniri, Fan-Fic-CC27, midnightpyro, Night'sBullet, Henshi-anichan, MollyTheWanderer, XME, Mystitat, Seika, yami4eva91, Secret Spy Guy, and Sasia93.

So... what do you think?!?! Hit that pretty little button and give me some feedback...

This, in all likelyhood, will not be updated in a while. Sorry, but I'm focusing on "Pits" - AND I think I'm out of my pothole with "Light" and I'm GOING TO GET IT DONE! Yup.

Later!

--Cori


End file.
